Often times, users will silence their smart phones during an event or meeting. However, as recognized herein, sometimes those users will not remember to turn the smart phone's ringer and notifications back on afterwards. As also recognized herein, this can have undesired consequences in that a user may not being notified of a situation requiring their immediate attention, such as a medical emergency or an important telephone call from the school of the user's child. There are currently no adequate solutions to the foregoing computer-related, technological problem.